1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, often have rechargeable batteries for providing operation voltages to the electrical components. Usually, a portable electronic device is connected to a charging device via a power line and a connector to charge the battery. However, when the electronic device is removed from the charging device, if the charging device is still electrically connected to an alternating current (AC) power source, the charging device may keep consuming power, which is wasteful.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to overcome the above-described shortcoming.